moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Legion
Welcome to The First Legion's page! Here you'll find everything you need to know about us. Thank you in advance for your interest in our guild. We appreciate it and look forward to meeting you in the future! The First Legion is an Alliance Military Regiment composed of dedicated Alliance soldiers and champions. They are newly founded and serve the Alliance in their defense against any threat. Introduction: The High Commander Athaldus Helvalor serves the Alliance as the current High Commander of The First Legion. There is currently no Knight-Commander of The First Legion to act as Second-in-Command. Purpose The First Legion serves in the Alliance to defend every Kingdom against any threat. Our primary focus is the Burning Legion until it is completely destroyed. Upon our victory our focus will be repurposed in the desires of The Alliance and our King. Values The wise King believes that if we are to achieve victory against any enemy of The Alliance, it is to be done the right way. As such, The First Legion upholds strict values and expectations of it's soldiers. Each of them are bound by Oath to serve with compassion and honor in all conflicts and situations. Structure: Battalions The First Legion is divided into three Battalions each led by a Knight-Captain and a Knight-Lieutenant as their second-in-command. Knights Steel-hearted champions of the Alliance, they meet our enemies with deadly force on the battlefield head-on and carry our standard to victory over all who challenge us. By default the current leader of this Battalion is Athaldus Helvalor as no Knight-Captain position has been filled. Healing Corps Noble and kind caretakers, those who serve in the Healing Corps make sure that our people return home from the fight by selflessly putting their lives on the front line with the soul intention of saving their brothers and sisters-in-arms. The Knight-Captain that serves is Linvala. SD-1 Operatives ensure victory for the Alliance by decimating the opposition without them realizing it. These soldiers are highly trained and deadly. They operate in teams of three. Also by default led by Athaldus Helvalor. High Council The High Council serves The First Legion in governing and commanding it's forces in any major decision. It consists of Seven of The High Commander's most trusted advisors and can be appointed or removed at any time that is deemed fitting for the survival of The First Legion by both The High Commander and The Lieutenant Commander. Officers -Commanders High Commander: Athaldus Helvalor Knight-Commander: Empty. -Knights Knight-Captain: Empty. Knight-Lieutenant: Empty. -Healing Corps Knight-Captain: Linvala Knight-Lieutenant: Empty. -SD-1 Knight-Captain: Empty Knight-Lieutenant: Empty Sub-Branches Currently, the only Sub-Branch of The First Legion is the Engineering League. This Sub-Branch serves The First Legion in creating a devastating arsenal of weapons for The First Legion to use. They consist of any participants from The First Legion that are skilled in the crafting of weapons and technology of war. As such, this branch does not require a direct officer to oversee it's duties. Information: Additional things to know about The First Legion # The First Legion is not local Law Enforcement for any Alliance Kingdom and will not aid in such duties. # The First Legion has role and rank specific uniforms in place for each member. # The First Legion currently does not recruit Pandaren or Demon Hunters. The reason for this is that their loyalty to The Alliance is still in question, even more so that they coexist with their Horde counterparts. Allies The First Legion currently is allied with any appropriate military divisions of The Alliance, such as The Seventh Legion. Land Claims The First Legion currently holds the following lands: -The Lionheart Bulwark. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Alliance Military Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:The First Legion